Mata Nui
Mata Nui is the former Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, Mata Nui considers himself as retired. History For the canon portion of Mata Nui's history, go here . Following his retreat into the Kanohi Ignika, Mata Nui spent thirteen years as part of the mask, more or less slumbering. The denizens of the newly reformed Spherus Magna decided to use the Ignika as part of the statue commerating the world's savior. Though it probably wasn't Mata Nui's wish to receive so much praise, the Matoran and Agori went right ahead and erected a 15-foot statue anways. Years pass without incident. The Agori and Matoran develop by themselves, creating cities, forming their own cultures, and learn to cope with the very small amount of Toa. In this Alternate Universe, over sixty Toa were lost prior to the battle on Bara Magna when they were sent to guard Infernum. Without any warning or apparent reason, Mata Nui's conciousness reawakens. Making sure to not be seen, the Great Spirit creates a powerless duplicate of the Ignika and quietly escapes, in search of solitude. He finds refuge in the harsh caves of the Sunspike Valley, and there he makes him humble abode. He then contacts the Great Beings and Arthaka of his presence, requesting some materials so he could pursue his new-found pastime: life itself. Arthaka himself sent various machinery from his own island to aid Mata Nui in his various experiments. For a year, Mata Nui made groundbreaking discoveries. In human terms, if Mata Nui were to share his findings, the entire Bioncle world would have undergone something akin to England's Industrial Revolution. Infernum then paid Mata Nui a little visit, requesting that he uphold his end of the bargain they made so long ago. The rest of Mata Nui's story continues in ''Madness: Genesis. '' Equipment *'Modified Thornrax Launcher': A slightly larger version ubiquitous Bara Magna projectile launcher. This was one of Mata Nui's first projects when he re-awakened. His experiences as being a Glatorian, as well as his lessons from Ackar, taught him to be ready at all times. As such, he created a means to defend himself with. This Launcher is mounted on his forearm and flips out at a flick of a switch. It also has a small roundshield mounted on it, allowing Mata Nui to quickly block attacks with his forearm. *'Kanohi Ignika': The Legendary Mask of Life. Mata Nui rarely uses it, if at all. Known Moveset *'Ignika Nova': Mata Nui can utilize his Kanohi Ignika to release a wave of pure energy. If linked with one or more people, the strength of the discharged energy becomes greater. This move was proven very effective when Mata Nui used it in conjunction with Kiina, Ackar, and Gresh to drive back the Skrall. *'Destiny Acceleration:' Mata Nui is able to physically help a being to reach his destiny faster. He has done this a few times as a Glatorian, helping Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh unlock their true potential with his Kanohi Ignika. Stats Maximum value of 15.